1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the use of a geographical location identifier as a multiple listing service identifier for a listing to correlate the identifier to the geographic location of the residence or business.
2. Related Art
Multiple listing service (xe2x80x9cMLSxe2x80x9d) organizations exist across the United States. Member real estate agents submit their current listings for sale to the MLS organizations they belong to, and this information is distributed to all fellow members. The MLS provides an invaluable marketing service for a seller of real property because it increases the amount of exposure a property receives. By the same token, buyers working with agents who participate in the MLS have access to many more homes listed for sale than if they worked with a nonmember agent. Each listed property for sale is identified in a database created by the MLS organization with a relatively arbitrary MLS number or reference (xe2x80x9cMLS#xe2x80x9d). To create this listing, a selling agent submits the state, city, and street address, along with other relevant property information such as the offering price, the number of bedrooms, etc., of the home for sale to the MLS organization. The MLS assigns a MLS# to the listing, and stores the listing as a separate record in a MLS database. This record is accessible by agents who participate in the MLS. The MLS# generally includes a two number prefix representing the year of the listing, e.g., 00 for a year 2000 listing, followed by an arbitrary multi-digit number. A problem with the present MLS# system is that, except for indicating the year that the property was listed, the MLS#s assigned by the MLS organization are relatively meaningless. The inventor of the present invention has recognized that a more meaningful MLS# system is needed, especially a MLS# system where the MLS# has geographical meaning and/or a MLS# that could easily be interpreted by any physical or electronic device or service to refer to the specific location of the property. Additionally, what is needed is a system and method for assigning geographical location MLS# identifiers to listings.
Accordingly, an aspect of the invention involves the recognition that it would be desirable to have a MLS# system where the MLS# serves as a geographical location identifier for the particular property for sale or property listing.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method for assigning a multi-listing service identifier to a real estate property listing. The method includes obtaining a real estate property listing, the real estate property listing having at least one of a street address and a physical location of a property, converting at least one of the street address and the physical location of the property to a geographical location identifier, and assigning the geographical location identifier as the multi-listing service identifier for the real estate property listing.
An additional aspect of the present invention involves a system for assigning a multi-listing service identifier to a real estate property listing. The system includes a processor, a computer program stored on computer program media, the computer program adapted to enable the processor to convert at least one of a street address and a physical location of a real estate property listing to a geographical location identifier, and a database adapted to store and retrieve the geographical location identifier as the multi-listing service identifier for the real estate property listing.
A still further aspect of the invention involves a method of using a geographical location identifier of a real estate property listing as a multi-listing service identifier. The method includes providing a geographical location identifier that represents the geographical location of a real estate property listing, and using the geographical location identifier as the multi-listing service identifier for the real estate property listing.
A significant advantage of the invention is to allow anyone to use the MLS# to find and navigate to the MLS property with an electronic navigation device without having access to the MLS database, without using complex and costly geocoding systems, and/or without having to enter potentially complicated street addresses into the navigation device. An additional advantage is the MLS# would automatically provide to the average user some general geographic information about the location of the property and the proximity of the property to other properties in the MLS system.
Further features and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.